familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Hope Howland (1629-1684)
}} Biography Daughter of Mayflower passengers John Howland and Elizabeth Tilley. Timeline Notes 1646 On 13 September, John Chipman and Hope Howland were married at Rocky Nook, Plymouth (now Kingston), Massachusetts. 1649 On 6 June, John Chipman of Barnstable purchased a house and 8 acres of upland between land of Gorg Lewis and the highway. 1 1649 On 6 June, John Chipman was one of several men named as freemen, "propounded to take up their freedom", at the general court in Plymouth. 2 1652 On 7 June, John Chipman was a member of the "Grand Enquest" for the General Court of Election held at Plymouth in the jurisdiction of New Plymouth, Massachusetts. 3 1652 On 31 August, Hope Chipman, daughter of John Chipman was born Barnstable, Massachussetts. 45 1652 On 2 September, John Chipman was approved by the court at Plymouth as one of the select men of the town of Barnstable. 6 1652 On 2 September, John Chipman was appointed by the treasurer to receive the Oyle for the country for Barnstable at the General Court held at New Plymouth, Massachusetts. 7 1652-53 On 1 March, John Chipman served on a jury at the Plymouth Court in a suit William Hatch against brought John Hoare for farming on the land of William Hatch. 8 1654 "his Daughter Lydia the 25th of December 1654" was born to John Chipman in Barnstable, Massachusetts. 910 1656/57 On 2 March, John Chipman, son of John Chipman was born Barnstable, Massachussetts 11. Born to John Chipman "his son John Chipman the 2cond of March: 56:57 and Died the 29th of May following" in Barnstable, Massachusetts 12. 1658/59 "Hannah the 14 January 1558" was born to John Chipman in Barnstable, Massachusetts. 1314 1658 John Chipman was was listed as a freeman in the town of Barnstable. 15 1659 A law was enacted by the Plymouth Colony: "Wheras some have desired and others thinke it meet to permitt some persons to frequent the Quakers meetings to endeavor to reduce them from the errorvof theire wayes the Court Considering the p'mises doe pmitt John Smith of Barnstable, Isacke Robinson, John Chipman; and John Cooke of Plymouth or any two of them to attend the said meetings for the ends aforsaid att any time betwixt this Court and the next October Court" 16 1661 "Samuell the 15th of Aprill 1661" was born to John Chipman in Barnstable, Massachusetts. 1718 1663 On 1 June, John Chipman was named as a deputy of the several townships at New Plymouth. 19 1663 On 5 June, John Chipman was a signor of an account of the Plymouth treasury. 20 1663 On ye last of December, Ruth Chipman, daughter of John Chipman was born Barnstable, Massachussetts. 21 1664 On 8 June, John Chipman was named as one of the deputies who had served the court at Plymouth. 22 1665 On 7 June, John Chipman was named as one of the deputies chosen to serve at the court at Plymouth. 23 1665 On 7 June, "A Deposition appointed to bee recorded, as followeth. Ann Hinde, the wife of Willam Hoskins, aged 25 yeares or therabouts, being examined and deposed before Mr Edward Winslow in a case between John Darbey and John Chipman, afeirmeth upon oath as followeth: That the said Ann lived in the house of Mr Darbeyes father with the said John Chipman att such time as the said John Chipman came from thence to New England to serve Mr Richard Darbey, his brother; and that the said Ann came afterwards likewise over to serve the said Richard Darbey, when old Mr Darbey requested this deponant to commend him to his cozen Chipman, and tell him if hee were a good boy hee would send him over the money that was due to him when hee saw good; and further, wheras this deponant heard the said John Darbey affeirme that his money was payed to John Chipmans mother, shee further deposeth that his said mother was dead a quarter of a yeare or therabouts before her old master sent this message to his cozen Chipman; all which this deponant sweareth, and further knoweth not. Before mee, Edward Winslow. Taken the second of March, 1641." 24 1666 On 5 June, John Chipman was named as one of the deputies for several townships to serve at the court at Plymouth. 25 1666 On 5 June, "The Court have graunted unto Mr John Howland of Hope Howland one hundred acres of land in that land which Captaine Willett made purchase of att Tetiquott. Likewise, the Court have graunted unto John Chipman and Jonathan Sparrow, to each of them, fifty acrees of land att the same place where Mr Howland is to bee accomodated next above mensioned. Likewise, the Court haue granted unto the said Mr Howland, John Chipman, and Jonathan Sparrow to bee accomodated with meddow land answarable to theire proportions of upland in the purchase made by Captaine Willett as afors'aid, if itt bee there to bee had; if not, that they shalbee accomodated elswhere with meet proportions, if it can bee found and purchased. The Court have sence aded to Jonathan Sparrow and Mr Chipman fifty acrees of land apeece." 26 1666 On 5 June, John Chipman was named by the court at Plymouth as one of the select men of the town of Barnstable. 27 1666 On 1 July, Bethiah Chipman, daughter of John Chipman was born Barnstable, Massachussetts. 28 1666 On 5 July "In reference vnto the request of Mr Thomas Dexter, Senior, concerning the amesurement of his land att Barnstable, hee conseineing that wanteth of his full due in that behalfe, the Court have ordered, that the surveyors or measurers of land att Barnstable, viz: Ensigne Barnard Lumbard and Thomas Laythorp, bee authorised to measure or lay out the said land, with the healp and assistance therin of Mr Hinckley, John Chipman, and Wiliam Crocker." 29 1667 On 2 April, John Chipman of Barnstable was appointed by the court at Plymouth to be of council with the commission officers in each town. 30 1667 On 2 June, John Chipman was sworn by the court at Plymouth as one of the select men of the town of Barnstable. 31 1668 On 6 February, Mercy Chipman, daughter of John Chipman was born Barnstable, Massachussetts. 32 1668 On 3 June, John Chipman was named by the court at Plymouth as one of the select men of the town of Barnstable 33 and as a deputy of the townships 34. 1668 On 3 June, In answare to a proposition made by Mr Thomas Prence, Governor, to purchase the seate hee now liveth on att Plaindealing, in the township of Plymouth, this Court did voate the sale therof unto him, and accordingly ordered Mr Hinckley, Mr Bacon, Mr Constant Southworth, Treasurer, Daniell Cole, John Allin, John Chlpman, and Leiftenant Morton, in the behalfe of the collonie, to make sale therof." 35 1669 On 5 July, Anthonie Annible was granted land near that granted to John Howland, John Chipman, and Jonathan Sparrow in 1666. 36 1670 On 3 March, John Chipman, son of John Chipman was born Barnstable, Massachussetts. 37 1670 On 29 May, Elder John Chipman and John Chipman were named among the freemen in Barnstable, Massachusetts in the jurisdiction of New Plymouth. 38 1673 On 26 February, Desire Chipman, daughter of John Chipman was born Barnstable, Massachussetts. 39 1673 On 4 July, "In reference unto a former graunt made unto Mr John Howland, deceased, Mr John Chipman, Jonathan Sparrow, and John Rogers, Senior, of Duxburrow, of some accomodation of lands in the land purchased by Captaine Willett, lying on the northeast side of the bounds of Taunton, between Taunton and Teticott, this Court doth settle unto John Howland aforsaid, deceased, viz, to his heires, and unto John Chipman, John Rogers, and Jonathan Sparrow unto and upon each and every of them, one hundred acrees of the aforsaid land, if it bee yett to be obtained; if not, in some other place which they can find in this jurisdiction fitt for theire accomodation." 1683 On 8 January, Hope Chipman, wife of John Chipman, died (in Barnstable, Massachussetts]. 1708 The will of John Chipman is on record in the Barnstable, Massachusetts county probate records. Gravestone Inscription: HERE LYETH INTERRED Ye BODY OF MRS HOPE CHIPMAN Ye WIFE OF ELDER JOHN CHIPMAN AGED 54 YEARS WHO CHANGED THIS LIFE FOR A BETER Ye 8 OF JANUARY 1683 Note: Location: In front of and to the right of the low grass-roofed crypt. Thanks to cousin Charlene Toews (#47685401) for providing this information. Family & Marriage John Chipman, born 1613-14, who came to Boston, MA, in 1631, first lived at Yarmouth, MA, where his first child was born, and afterword at Barnstable, MA, where were born his eleven other children. He was often a Selectman, a Deputy, (Representative,) and otherwise in public service. He was Ruling-Elder in the Congregational Church of Barnstable. The church was originally formed in London, England, in 1602. The part that remained in England is still the Southwark Church in that city. # Elizabeth Chipman (1648-1712) - md Hosea Joyce # Daughter Chipman (1650-1650) = died young # Hope Chipman (1652-1728) - Md Jonathan Cobb # Lydia Chipman (1654-1730) - md John Sargent # Hannah Chipman (1658-1696) - md Thomas Hunkins # Samuel Chipman (1661-1723) - md Sarah Cobb # Ruth Chipman (1663-1698) - md Eleazer Crocker # Bethia Chipman (1665-1699) - md Timothy Dimock # Mercy Chipman (1668-) - md Nathan Skiffe - # John Samuel Chipman (1669-1756) - md Anna Fessenden # John Chipman (1670-1756) - md Mary Skiffe # Desire Chipman (1673-1705) - b. 1673/74 md Meletiah Bourne References * Hope Howland Research Page